


National Poetry Month, Reylo Edition

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: little bits (reylo) [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Puns, Blasphemy, COVID-19, F/M, Fruit Fingering, Frussy, Globe kink, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hot Priest!Ben, Inspired by Twitter, Interrogation, M/M, Mary Oliver, Mechanic!Rey, No Pregnancy, Padawan Braids, Poetry, Possessive kissing, Quarantine, Reading Rey, Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody, SPAM poetry, Sex Pollen, Sex Positive, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, THIGH GRAB, discussion of darkfic but no actual darkfic, erotic calligraphy, fandom songs, feral!rey, holocordings, missing vibrators, priestlo, quarantine culture, rat tails, reylo kiss, sweet hot tax nerds, thirst gifs, twitter fics, virgin!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: Wherein I sustain the internet's love of garbagifying William Carlos Williams's "This Is Just To Say," but with Reylo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: little bits (reylo) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804366
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26





	1. April 1 to April 15, 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reylohirrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylohirrim/gifts), [here4thereylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4thereylo/gifts), [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/gifts), [LinearA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinearA/gifts), [sleepyowlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/gifts), [shuhannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuhannon/gifts), [bobaheadshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/gifts), [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts), [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts), [lotrtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrtrash/gifts), [okaypianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/gifts).



> Poems originally posted on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n/status/1245694379999846400)! The ones posted there have links to the fics/tweets/photos they're dedicated to. :)
> 
> I'm rating this Explicit just to be on the safe side; even though there's really only mentions of sexy stuff, many of the fics I dedicated the poems to are gloriously smutty and definitely Explicit themselves.

**April 1, 2020**   
_Dedicated to hereforastarwar_

I have studied  
the gifs  
you posted  
this noontime

and which  
I have to say  
caused me  
to swoon

Thank you  
they were delicious  
such thirst  
so feral

\-----

**April 2, 2020**   
_Dedicated to here4thereylo_   
_In honor of "Talk Taxes to Me"_

I think I’ve found  
the pen  
that you left  
in your tax box

and which  
you were probably  
hoping  
I wouldn’t

Forgive me  
(you are gorgeous)  
but, uh,  
want this back?

\-----

**April 3, 2020**   
_Dedicated to jenfysnest_   
_In honor of "Finger Food"_

I have fingered  
the mangoes  
that I bought  
at the market

and which  
you were probably  
thinking  
I would eat

Forgive me  
I’m a virgin  
and fruit  
is so slick

\-----

**April 5, 2020**   
_Dedicated to the roommates trope_

I have binged so  
many fics  
tagged under  
“roommates”

to get  
that dose of homey  
sexual  
tension

Forgive me  
it is my true vice  
so sweet  
and so soft

\-----

**April 6, 2020**   
_Dedicated to LinearA_   
_In honor of “Inkstains”_

I have written  
secrets  
all over  
your body

in dreams  
and also maybe  
in life  
Peace, a lie

Forgive me  
Am I too afraid?  
Find me  
Be brave. Please.

\-----

**April 6, 2020**   
_Dedicated to SEX POLLEN_

I have stumbled  
into  
weird flowers  
oh you too?

Oh shit  
this is OUT OF HAND  
gimme  
THAT D BEN

Forgive me  
I don’t know what happ—  
sneezes—  
did we fuck?

\-----

**April 7, 2020**   
_Dedicated to sleepyowlet's Frussy shampoo ("Natural Hair Care For You"_

I have noticed  
your hair  
is glossy  
and perfect

and that  
your dick looks like  
some kind  
of flower

Please tell me  
is that related?  
I’d love  
such soft hair

\-----

**April 8, 2020**   
_Dedicated to Skellig Michael_

I meditate  
on all  
the views of  
the island

that one  
the good Star Wars folk  
knew we  
so needed

I don't need  
any forgiveness  
I'm calm  
so serene

\-----

**April 9, 2020**   
_Dedicated to Rey’s fiercest face_

I have adored  
the face  
you make when  
you focus

and which  
you probably hoped  
would be  
intimidating

Forgive me  
you are adorable  
so bright  
and so fierce

\-----

**April 10, 2020**   
_Dedicated to Twitter fics_

I have bookmarked  
the tweets  
that start your  
Twitter fics

and which  
you probably hoped  
I’d read  
immediately

Forgive me  
I do savor them  
slowly  
but all at once

\-----

**April 12, 2020**   
_Dedicated to the 26 Reylos who support me in my endeavor to grow a padawan braid_

I have googled  
how to  
start a pad  
awan braid

although  
fifty-six percent of  
you begged  
me not to

Forgive me  
that’s counterculture  
jk, it's  
QUARANTINE

\-----

**April 13, 2020**   
_Dedicated to shuhannon_   
_In honor of your Hot Priest!Ben_

I’ve cackled at  
the tags  
to “It’ll Pass”  
nearly died

Ben said  
“Kneel” and I, I said  
“oh fuck  
holy wow”

Forgive me  
a reformed heathen  
in lust  
with Priestlo

\-----

**April 14, 2020**   
_Dedicated to bobaheadshark_   
_In honor of “Start Me Up, Watch Me Go”_

I have tightened  
the screws  
I loosened  
on your car

But hey  
I’ve got some other  
screws that  
need tightenin’

I’ll give you  
a discount, if’t helps  
Seen you  
mooncalfin’

\-----

**April 15, 2020**   
_Dedicated to Our Lord Rian Johnson_

I’ve loved The Last  
Jedi  
so often and  
so deeply

we been knew  
Our Lord Rian J.  
was king of  
Reylos

forgive me  
just the symbolism—  
and well  
that Thigh Grab ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. April 16 to April 30, 2020

**April 16, 2020**  
_Dedicated to Andabatae_  
_In honor of “Globe Kink”_

Have you noticed  
the globes  
that I’ve left  
round my house

and which  
I was hoping  
would make  
you horny?

You meant gloves?  
Oh my god I'm—but  
will you  
still fuck me?

\-----

**April 17, 2020**  
_Dedicated to the TFA interrogation scene_

Tell me about  
the droid  
that was last  
seen with you  


I'll take  
whatever I want  
from you  
scavenger

Forgive me  
you're so lonely and—  
I see  
the island

\-----

**April 18, 2020**  
_Dedicated to QueenOfCarrotFlowers_  
_In honor of "The Dixorcist"_

I've come to ex-  
orcise  
the demon  
that ails you

and bless  
you with this, the ho-  
liest  
of all dicks.

Forgive me,  
for enjoying holy  
coitus  
quite so much.

\-----

**April 19, 2020**  
_Dedicated to lotrtrash_  
_In honor of your playing["Half The World Away"](https://twitter.com/lotr_trash/status/1247261333520887816)_

I've overplayed  
the song  
that you sang  
about Rey

and which  
like your fics always  
grasps me  
by the heart

so thank you  
for the catharsis  
so sweet  
that release

\-----

**April 21, 2020**  
_Dedicated to quarantine fics_

Thank you for all  
the fics  
you've written  
re: COVID

and which  
I have devoured with  
reckless  
abandon

Thank you, dears,  
for lightening this stress  
with crack,  
fluff, and smut

\-----

**April 22, 2020**  
_Dedicated to WIPS_

I have marked for later  
your fanfics  
in progress

although  
I'd love to comment  
on each  
new chapter

Forgive me  
my brain is flighty  
I just  
have to binge 

\-----

**April 23, 2020**  
_Dedicated to tiny blue holocording Leia_

I've written (22)  
poems  
about two  
space wizards

You might  
think I'd be running  
out of  
ideas

(Aside: and you'd be correct)

Help me, O-  
bi-Wan Kenobi  
you're my  
only hope

\-----

**April 24, 2020**  
_Dedicated to[this Kylux gif](https://twitter.com/arstyrannus/status/1253275209286717442)_

I've watched and watched  
this gif  
you made of  
Kylo's hands

and of  
possessive kissing  
and--god--  
their jawlines

Forgive me  
I'm so starved for this  
so hot  
and SO HAND

\-----

**April 25, 2020**  
_Dedicated to darkfic_

I have not read  
the fics  
that you tagged  
as "darkfic"

because  
my soft little brain  
isn't  
quite ready

but thank you  
for writing for you  
I love  
that you can

\-----

**April 26, 2020**

I don't have a poem for today because I've been lazy, watching ATLA and Supernatural all day, but I've been thinking about "Wild Geese" by Mary Oliver.

In my head, this is the life, the message Ben Solo and Rey Nobody are living now, on Naboo.

[Wild Geese](https://www.brainpickings.org/2014/09/24/mary-oliver-reads-wild-geese/), by Mary Oliver

\-----

**April 27, 2020**  
_Dedicated to the Reylos, my sex-positive fandom_  
_(with apologies to Mr. Williams for the extra line)_

I didn't know  
that I  
needed fem-  
inine space

or that  
fandom could give that  
to me  
but it did

I needed  
sexuality  
open  
normalized

(and, here, it is)

\-----

**April 28, 2020**  
_Dedicated to okaypianist_  
_In honor of["The Reylo Connection"](https://twitter.com/okpianist/status/1201647242085568513)_

Your singing and  
playing  
"The Reylo  
Connection"

is *gold*.  
I giggle about  
it and  
smile each time.

Thank you for  
this musical gift  
honk honk  
honk honk honk

\-----

**April 29, 2020**  
_Dedicated to the Reylo kiss_

We Reylos knew  
they'd kiss  
and they DID  
we were RIGHT

We had  
that intuition.  
A whole  
ten seconds

of smooch for  
our two space wizards,  
so sweet  
and so right

\-----

**April 30, 2020**  
_Dedicated to Rey Nobody and Ben Solo_

You're not alone.  
Neither,  
Ben, are you.  
That moment

we touched  
I saw your future  
and I  
was in it

I'll help you  
I sense your conflict  
Please Ben  
be with me


End file.
